


If It Takes All Night

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Drew just keeps running his mouth.





	If It Takes All Night

**Author's Note:**

> for the kinktober prompt: spanking
> 
> (yeah, i'm still chipping away at that.)

Baron isn’t sure if his own temper is shorter today or if Drew is being extra annoying for some reason, but he’s just about had it for today. He reaches his limit when Drew lets another sarcastic comment slip past his lips, despite Baron’s repeated warnings to watch his mouth. He gets up from the couch and grabs Drew’s wrist, hauling him up too. He ignores Drew’s confused protest and drags him upstairs and into their bedroom. He pushes Drew inside and shuts the door behind them, turning around to look at Drew.

“I’ve told you more than once today to curb your mouth. But you didn’t do that. You kept running it and running it and running it. And now I’m tired of it. Your attitude is what’s got you into this again. You should really learn, Snickers. I know you’re smarter than this.” Baron smirks a little at the dawning realization of what’s about to happen settles over Drew as he looks at him. 

“I’m sorry--” Drew tries, but Baron cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“I don’t wanna hear ‘I’m sorry’ from you. You had your chance to apologize and stop being a mouthy little shit today and you didn’t take it. Now I have to teach you a lesson. Strip.” Baron stands at his full height, arms crossed over his chest, staring impassively at Drew.

Drew nods after a moment, seeing that Baron isn’t going to budge on this. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, untucking it from his pants. He carefully folds it up and puts it on top of the dresser. He does the same with his pants. Baron lets him have his little ritual, knowing that it calms him down and gets him in the right headspace for what’s going to happen. Drew puts his underwear and socks into the hamper in the closet, coming to stand at the side of the bed in front of Baron, completely naked now. 

Baron eyes Drew up and down, smirking a little when he sees how hard Drew already is, how the anticipation has gotten to him. Baron knows exactly how to push Drew’s buttons and he enjoys doing so greatly. He knows Drew does the same to him when he gets that itch under his skin, that itch that needs Baron to be rougher and more dominating, to put him in his place. Baron keeps him in line and he’s the only one he really trusts to do that for him. Baron’s the only one who knows how without going too far. 

Baron goes into the closet and comes out with a dark green crushed velvet bag. He opens it and pulls out a ball gag, holding it up to Drew. “We’re gonna start with this.”

Drew frowns deeply. “I don’t want to.”

Baron raises his eyebrows. “This isn’t about what you want, Snickers. It’s about teaching you a lesson. You need to be punished because you misbehaved today.”

Drew keeps frowning. “You know I hate that thing.”

“Yes, that’s why it’s used for punishments. Punishments aren’t supposed to be enjoyed.” Baron patiently explains, using his Papa Wolf voice on Drew.

Drew looks like he wants to protest again, but Baron doesn’t give him a chance as he makes Drew open his mouth with a stern look and puts the ball gag in his mouth, fastening it around his head, careful not to make it too tight.

Baron sits down on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. “You know the drill. Snap if you need to stop.”

Drew stares at him and then sighs through his nose, moving to lay across Baron’s lap on his stomach. He’s tense with anticipation, knowing what’s going to happen. Baron’s hands slide over his back, ass, and thighs, petting him. Slowly, Drew relaxes, unable to help himself as he loosens up against Baron. 

Baron smirks and brings down one hand sharply on Drew’s right cheek. Drew lets out a muffled cry, jolting hard against Baron. He squirms helplessly, cock pulsing, feeling Baron’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

Baron alternates smacks between Drew’s cheeks, feeling the skin turn hot and red with the abuse. Drew’s muffled cries and the jerks of his body against Baron’s only serve to turn him on more and more. Baron’s cock throbs hard in his jeans as Drew writhes in his lap, demanding attention. Baron ignores it for now, concentrating on the task at hand. 

He keeps up the hard slaps against Drew’s ass until he counts to twenty. He doesn’t do it out loud, wanting to keep Drew guessing on how far he’ll go. By the time he’s done, Drew’s ass is bright red and hot to the touch. Drew makes a muffled noise of protest when Baron rests his hands against his ass cheeks. The sting in his palms is deep and a bit painful, so he knows Drew’s ass is on fire.

Baron lets Drew get to his feet gingerly and stands up himself. “Good Boy, taking your punishment like that.”

There’s a few stray tears on Drew’s cheeks, but he looks somehow more relaxed, not as wound up and tense as he usually is. He watches Baron, waiting to see what he’ll be told to do next. Baron gently wipes the tears from Drew’s face, tracing the bands of the ball gag. “You want me to take this off?”

Drew nods eagerly. His jaws are aching from being stretched for so long. 

Baron smirks. “Get on your knees.”

Drew obeys immediately, getting down onto his knees for Baron, looking up at him. He clenches his hands into fists on his thighs to avoid touching his cock. He doesn’t need another spanking for touching himself without Baron’s permission. He’ll get to come when Baron tells him he will. 

Baron smirks more as Drew gets down on his knees for him. He undoes his own jeans first, drawing out his cock, giving the impressive length a few strokes. “Like what you see, Snickers?” 

Drew nods, making an excited noise around the gag. Baron chuckles at Drew’s eagerness and reaches down, undoing the gag. He takes it off of Drew gently, being careful not to hurt him. 

“Come on, suck me, Snickers.” Baron commands, cock twitching in front of Drew. 

Drew barely has time to open his mouth before Baron is flipping the gag around the back of his head and using it to pull him forward onto Baron’s cock. Baron forces him to take it all the way down and it’s all Drew can do not to gag around the thick length. He chokes, tears blurring his vision as he struggles to breathe for a long moment before Baron is loosening his grip and letting him pull back a bit. He only gives him a moment to recover before he’s fucking his cock into his mouth, using the gag to pull Drew forward, keeping it wrapped around the back of his head. 

Baron controls the pace, pulling Drew onto his cock as he thrusts his hips forward into his mouth at the same time. Drew relaxes as much as he can, doing his best to give Baron a really good blowjob, but he doesn’t have any control over the pace and depth and can only relax and do his best in this position. He coughs and chokes around Baron’s cock, but he knows that only makes it better for Baron. His own cock pulses hard, slick with precome, but he doesn’t touch himself. He knows better than that.

Finally Baron lets him go and pulls out of his mouth, squeezing the base of his cock. “Fuck, Snickers….” He pants for a moment, calming down, before he gestures Drew to his feet. “Lean over the side of the bed. Wanna fuck you.”

Drew nods and gets to his feet, bracing himself over the edge of the bed like Baron wants him. He pants, throat aching with the rough treatment, but he loves it. His ass still hurts as well, the ache settling deep into the muscles. Baron steps up behind him, getting the lube out of the side table drawer. 

“Ready, Snickers?” Baron asks as he slicks his fingers up. 

For a terrifying second, Drew thinks Baron is going to try to fuck him without any stretching beforehand. Then he feels the brush of Baron’s fingertips against his entrance and relaxes. “Mm, please….”

Baron swats Drew’s ass. “Please what?”

Drew whimpers. “Please, Sir.”

“That’s better.” Baron caresses Drew’s ass cheek as he pushes two fingers inside of him, immediately starting to work him open for his cock. 

Drew moans and rocks his hips back onto Baron’s hand as Baron’s fingers stroke across his sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure dancing up his spine. 

“Yeah, you like that? Such a good little slut for me.” Baron purrs, working another finger inside of Drew, stretching him. 

Drew presses his face against the bed, moaning as Baron fingers him. As good as this feels, he wants Baron’s cock inside of him. Another finger pushes inside of him and he shudders, the burn of being stretched this far intense. Baron adds more lube to ease the way and slows up a bit, being careful not to actually hurt Drew.

He keeps it up for another few moments before asking again. “You ready, Snickers?” 

Drew makes a pleading noise in his throat. “Please, Sir!”

Baron smirks and pulls his fingers out of Drew. He picks up the lube and slicks his cock, moaning softly at the feel of his own hand stroking himself before lining up with Drew’s entrance. He rubs his cockhead against Drew, teasing both of them a little more, before pushing inside of him with one smooth thrust. 

Drew cries out with the intense burst of pleasure, his hands fisting in the sheets. Baron grips his hips tight enough to leave bruises and doesn’t give him a moment to adjust. He starts fucking into him hard and fast, gritting his teeth at how good Drew feels around his cock. 

Baron lets go of one of Drew’s hips, still keeping pace with his own, and smacks Drew’s ass again and again. He relishes the sounds that leave Drew’s lips - the broken whines and whimpers fueling his own pleasure as he keeps fucking into him. 

He gives each cheek a few more slaps and then grips Drew’s hips again, thrusting harder into him as he chases his own orgasm. He shudders and buries himself inside of Drew as deep as he can go, coming hard with a deep groan of pleasure. He feels Drew follow him over the edge as he gets tighter around him. 

Drew muffles his shriek of pleasure into the bed as he comes with Baron, muscles clenching and releasing around his cock. He can feel the slick rush of heat inside of himself as Baron comes. He rides out the pleasure as long as he can before he collapses to the bed, gasping and panting. 

Baron eases himself out of Drew after a moment, legs feeling like cooked spaghetti. He manages to make it into the bathroom to clean himself up, bringing back a warm cloth to clean Drew up with gentle, loving hands. “Give me a color, Snickers.”

“Green.” Drew’s voice is hoarse and muffled, shivering as Baron cleans him up, hissing as Baron turns him over to clean his front. 

Baron tsks softly. “Come on. You need a soak. I’ll run you a bath.” He scoops Drew up bridal style, chuckling at the blush staining Drew’s face, carrying him into the bathroom. He sits him down carefully on the closed toilet, wincing in sympathy at the whimper that escapes Drew. 

“I know. But next time, you’ll learn, hmm?” Baron turns on the faucet for the tub, adjusting the temperature. 

Drew nods. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
